Rikkai's Tennis Blossom
by Yami Niou
Summary: Sakura moves to the city in hopes of having matches against higher level tennis opponents and hopes to be a pro. She goes to Rikkai, where she's accepted, and joins there team. With her, will Rikkai gain a queen on their team? Sakura X not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey minna, this story is new so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or Naruto, sadly. I would love to have a certain tensai sadist ;P

Please enjoy! Oh and I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, errors, or whatnot that may be present somewhere in here, I'm not Jesus, so I make mistakes(my math teacher tells my class this all the time, so I thought I would borrow her saying ;P)

'_Rikkai's Tennis Blossom' – in italics, is someone's thoughts._

"Puri~" – Normal, talking.

The RikkaiDai tennis team was having it's usually practice after school when they heard shouting.

"Get back here girly, I only want to play." They could practically see the smirk on his face, just by the tone of his voice.

"No way! Now stay away before I kick your ass!" They heard a female retort, and they saw a pink haired female walk by, she had a dark red and black off the shoulder shirt with silver skinny jeans on with silver, red and black checkered vans on, walking by quickly.

"What's going on?" Marui Bunta, the red-headed self-proclaimed tensai asked, before popping his gum

"Not sure, Puri~ But it looks some guys are trying to score that pink-haired girl." Niou Masaharu, the trickster, responded, staring at the scene taking place.

"So there are guys like this even at Rikkai." Akaya Kirihara, the youngest of Rikkai's team, stated.

"As if girly." The man laughed and ran to her grabbing her wrist, spinning her to face him, trying to kiss her. The girl took a tennis racket out of her bag, and shoved it in between their faces, making him kiss the strings.

"Don't think so, ugly." The girl replied. She turned the racket, making it smack him in the face, before pushing him back and punching him in the stomach with her fist making him double over in pain. She pushed him to the ground, and looked down at him coldly. "Now leave me alone asshole, just cause I'm new here doesn't mean you can try and come on me, perverted asshole."

"Hey you can't just do that to Tatsugawa, bitch!" A browned haired male said walking up to where the pink haired female was with a bunch of other boys.

The Pinkette smirked. "Name's Sakura, you ass, and it looks like I just did." Sakura tied her mid-back length hair into a high ponytail. "Now leave me alone."

The brown haired guy began advancing on Sakura, which made her narrow her eyes at him. "Che, I guess I can see why Tatsugawa wanted a bitch like you, you're pretty cute, even if you do have a bad attitude." He said, sneering.

"You're being an embarrassment to the team." Sanada said sternly, making the brunette male and the group behind him gulp.

"Sanada-fukubuchou… it-it isn't what it looks like." The male stammered. Sanada and the regulars glared.

"100 laps." Came the gentle yet stern voice of Rikkai's boys' tennis team captain, Yukimura Seiichi. The group nodded, scared, and ran off to complete their laps. "Are you alright, girl? I'm Yukimura Seiichi, captain of the boy's tennis team and a third year." Yukimura said smiling.

Sakura smiled back and bowed. "Nice to meet you Yukimura-sempai, I'm Sakura Haruno, a transfer student from Konoha Gakuen. I'm a second year and a tennis player, just like you guys." Sakura sighed. "Thanks for getting rid of those guys, guys have been swamping me, the moment they saw me. It was getting really irritating."

"I bet. I'm Masaharu Niou, a third year, Pupiina~" Niou, a silver haired male with a short low ponytail, said smirking.

"Niou-kun, stop saying that! I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi, nice to meet you." Yagyuu introduced himself before arguing with Niou.

"I'm Yanagi Renji, a third year, nice to meet you." The boy with his eyes closed said, with a small smile.

"Heh, I'm Kirihara Akaya, second year." The seaweed-like haired boy stated with a smirk.

"I'm Marui Bunta, third year." The red head smiled and popped his gum.

"Jackal Kuwahara, third year, it's nice to meet you."

"Sanada Genichiro, fukubuchou of Rikkai's boys' tennis team and a third year. Welcome to Rikkai, it's nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled at them all and bowed. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you all." Sakura said happily.

"Ah there you are Sakura" Everyone turned to a slightly bald man that was walking towards them. Sakura grinned at him.

"Hiya~ Oji-san!" Sakura greeted happily.

"How are you Sakura?" Akihito, the slightly balding man, asked smiling kindly at her.

Sakura grinned, "I'm doing just fine! It's different here in the city though, I'm used to the village." Akihito nodded.

"It's understandable. Anyway Sakura, I want you to choose one of the Regulars, you see around you, and play a match against them, and they'll decide if you can join or not" Akihito said, smiling.

"Eh? Is there not a girl's team?" Sakura was shocked, just like some other members of the team. Akihito shook his head.

"I was talking with Yukimura and Sanada about adding you to the team because of your skills. That's not the only reason though, there has been a change in the rules, a team can know have 9 Regulars and one can be a girl. The matches in competition are now Singles 1, 2, and 3, and Doubles 1, 2, and 3." Akihito said. Sakura turned to Sanada and Yukimura, who nodded confirming Akihito's story.

"Hmm… Even though we've been introduced, I still don't know who to chose." Niou stepped up behind her.

"Then you can play against me, Puri~" He stated with a smirk. Sakura smirked right back, before her expression turned devilish.

"Whatever you say, Masaharu-sempai." Sakura turned and walked to the courts that she passed when trying to get away from the Tatsugawa boy, before stopping and saying, "Coming, Masaharu-sempai?" Without turning around, and walking off again.

"This might be fun." Niou commented with a smirk staring at her retreating back, before following her to the courts. The rest of the Regulars, except Sanada, who was smirking slightly, and Yukimura, who had a slight smile on his face, had slightly confused expressions on their faces.

"Come on minna, this will be interesting to watch." Yukimura announced, and began walking to the stands, with Sanada and the rest of the Regulars following after.

~On the Courts~

"Which?" Sakura questioned.

"Smooth." Sakura spun the racket and it landed on Rough.

"Service."

"End." Sakura and Niou both walked back to their positions on the court, both were standing at baseline. Sakura threw the ball up in the air and smirked, shouting, "I'm going all out, so you don't hold back either!" Niou smirked.

"Whatever you say, Puri~" Sakura smirked and hit the ball, hitting it to the other side before he could even move.

"Heh, that was Devil's Shot. You better pay attention, Masaharu-sempai." Sakura said grinning. Niou frowned before smirking at an idea he got. As Niou was walking back to baseline, the air around him was changing, when he turned around to face Sakura, standing there opposite court was a blonde haired boy, with sapphire blue eyes and fox-like grin. Sakura's eyes widened. "…Impossible… Naruto-baka…"

"Hehe Get it on already, Sakura!" 'Naruto' shouted grinning. Sakura pulled herself together and got in her serving stance. '_How did Masaharu-sempai do that, how is he… Naruto-baka…. I know this is an illusion, but when did he meet Naruto-baka and where?'_ Sakura threw the ball up and served it, this time, it was fast and twisting quickly. 'Naruto' was able to return it, and Sakura hit it back again once it entered her side of the court.

"Come on Sakura-chan~!" 'Naruto' smirked. '_Hmm, I wonder if she know this person I turned into, She said… Na- something. Must be this guy's name. Heh, she might not be able to defeat this guy then.'_

A fiece green aura seemed to surround Sakura as she waiting for Niou(as Naruto) to return the ball. Niou's eyes widen as the ball seemed to travel to her. Sakura slide her racket along the ground and slammed it against the incoming ball, and shouted, "**SHANNARO!**" And the ball entered Niou's side of the court and smashed against the ground before bouncing off and going through the fence behind him.

Niou's eyes widened, as he looked behind him at the wider hole in the fence, before turning and looking at Sakura, who smirked devilishly.

"Heh, just because you look like him, doesn't mean you play like him." Was all she said. From then on out Sakura proceeded to show him what she could do.

"Game and Match to Haruno, 6-5, Haruno wins." The umpire announced. Niou smirked and released the illusion of Uchiha Sasuke(he changed the person he took on), he took on.

"Heh good game, can't wait to play another game soon, I have a feeling you weren't showing me all your skills." When Niou announced that, Sakura smirked.

"But of course I wasn't, some things can't be revealed immediately."

Clapping diverted their attention from their conversation.

"That was an excellent match, Niou was a good opponent for Sakura." Akihito commented. Yukimura and Sanada nodded in agreement.

Yukimura smiled at Sakura, "Would you like to join the team, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned. "Sure, this could be interesting, buchou." The entire tennis team had the same thoughts.

Me: Hey this is my first fic so please treat me nicely .

Sakura: I like it, Yami-chan! I wonder who I'll end up with…

Me: I don't know yet….


	2. Chapter 2

Yami: YO Minna! Here's an update, I hope you like it… It took me a bit, but here it is.

~Chapter 2~

The Rikkai regulars was sitting in the living room of a large, three roomed apartment, in a tense silence. A slightly irritated Sakura was in the Kitchen, making enough breakfast to feed a small army.

'_Why am I up this early?_' Sakura thought, groaning, remembering opening her door to see everyone staring at her.

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura stirred awake after hearing the doorbell go off. Sakura opened one eye and saw the clock reading 8:45 AM. _

"_Who the hell is waking me up so early?" Sakura mumbled as she got out of bed and made her way to the front door, turning on lights as she went. The doorbell went off again._

"_Hai, hai, I'm coming." Sakura said. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and opened her door to see Yukimura and the other regulars at her door. She failed to noticed that her teammates had blushes on their faces, some more obvious than others. She answered the door in a tank top and shorts, and had clouded emerald eyes._

"_Hey Sakura-chan." Akaya greeted, before his stomach growled. Niou smirked._

"_Hungry Bakaya?" Niou teased, grinning. Sakura sighed and opened the door more._

"_Get in before I change my mind and slam my door in your faces. It's too early for arguing." They all thanked her and entered her home._

"_Thank you for allowing us to come in." The resident Gentleman, Yagyuu, stated. Sakura nodded._

"_Do you have any sweets, Saku-chan?" Marui asked, hoping she might have something sugary she could give him._

'_I can make pancakes with different toppings…' Sakura stated. Marui cheered happily, making Sakura smile a little. Sakura directed them to the living room and went to the kitchen after they were situated._

_~End Flashback~_

'_I wanna go back to bed, or maybe I can go visit Ryo-chan. He said he goes to Seigaku, that's one of our rivals…_' Sakura smirked. '_Heh, _looks_ like we get to play against each other again._' Sakura finished cooking and turned the stove off; she got some plates out of the cabinet and began to arrange food on it. Sakura picked up some plates and walked into the dining room and placed them on the table, and did the same with the remaining plates.

She went into the living room where the regulars were, and sweat dropped at the tense silence that over took the room. Kirihara looked up at Sakura when she walked in, which alerted the rest of the regulars of her presence. "Breakfast is on the table. I'll be in my room if you need anything, and make sure you knock." Sakura turned around and began to make her way to the staircase leading to her room as the males began to eat. "Oh, and when I come back, I want to know why you're here so early on a Saturday." Sakura disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"This is good!" Kirihara asked, before stuffing his face with some pancakes. After a few minutes when he finished eating, he asked. "Why are we here so early?"

"I was called after practice by Ryuuzaki-sensei; she wants to hold practice matches between the middle schools. This will be a good chance to introduce Sakura to the other players. So we're meeting at noon at an Atobe owned area that has plenty of courts and stands to observe the players."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad." Sakura re-entered with a towel over her head and a smirk on her face, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. She wore a red off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top under it and a white scarf around her neck. She had on white skinny jeans with the same black and red checkerboard vans on. She through the towel into a clothes basket in the laundry room near the kitchen and got clothes to change into for a tennis match and put it into a bag.

"So you're not mad at us for waking you up early, puri~?" Niou asked. Sakura looked over at him, contemplating something, before a sadistic expression came on her face, which made most of the Regulars shiver.

"Just don't do it again unless you've told me the previous day and have a good reason. Otherwise you might not be so lucky…." Sakura trailed off. Niou nodded, nervous and wondered how his female kouhai can scare him. Sakura smiled and sat down at the empty spot next to Sanada, and began eating as well. "How long will it take to get there, buchou?" Sakura asked as she started gathering all the dishes, after she stacked them in a neat manner and was about to grab them Sanada took them and walked into the kitchen to put them in the sink and began rinse them off, so it was easier to do later.

"About a fifteen minute walk from here." Yukimura responded, amused at Sakura fretting over doing the chores herself.

"You fixed us breakfast, even after a rude awakening, we can help out and make your job a little easier." Sanada explained, while giving Sakura a look that meant she couldn't object to his statement. Sanada went to take the cup from her hands.

"Sakura-chan, where are your parents or maybe siblings?" Akaya asked curiously. Sakura froze and dropped the glass cup she was holding, it hit the ground and shattered. Sakura's body was trembling slightly. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Akaya went closer to her, before she dropped to her knees and began to clean the glass up.

"I'm fine Akaya-kun, too be honest, I don't know why I was so surprised when you asked me, I've been asked that many times." Sakura looked up and smiled, which they could all tell was fake. "My parents and siblings were murdered when I was four, so I've been on my own for as long as I can remember." Akaya looked slightly guilty for asking that question. "Hey, don't look at me with that face. I'm not that lonely, that's what I have friends for, just stay by my side if you're so concerned, ne." Sakura grinned.

"She's right Akaya." Marui said, giving Sakura a hug. "We gotta stay by her, and protect her from people like Tatsugawa." Jackal rubbed her head, messing her hair up.

"Marui's right." Jackal agreed. Sakura stood up with all the glass in her hand, which Sanada took from her and threw away. "Anyway, it's almost 11:00, should we go do something before heading over, or should we just get there early?" Jackal asked.

"99.5% chance that Sakura might want to walk around before heading over since she might not be used to the area yet." Yanagi said finally coming into the conversation. The team all looked over to Sakura, who looked somewhere else.

"Let's get going then, we'll show Sakura around before heading over." Sanada commanded. The team just nodded and got all their stuff together, before leaving Sakura's apartment, and waiting for her to come out and lock it.

Once Sakura locked her apartment, she turned to her team and smiled. "Let's get going, ne."

~In Town~

Sakura, who grew up in the village, took in the sights everyone showed her.

"We should start making our way there now." Came the soft voice of Yukimura. Sakura merely followed after everyone.

~In front of an Atobe facility~

"Ah it's Rikkai's tennis team, you're the first ones here besides Hyotei of course. Follow me and I'll lead you to the courts where they are waiting." The Rikkai regulars followed the butler through the halls.

"Yukimura, nice to see you, ahn~. What do you think of Ore-sama's facility?" Atobe asked arrogantly.

"It's pretty nice actually. There are bigger ones where I came from, but this one has a whole bunch of expensive items in it." Sakura answered from her spot, next to Yukimura. Atobe and his team, who didn't notice her before, seemed to see a girl in a regular uniform.

"And who are you, Ahn~?" Atobe questioned. Jirou blinked when he saw her, before an excited expression over took his previous tired one.

"Sakura-chan! Do you remember me? I saw you at the Konoha Gakuen vs. Mizu Gakuen match! Afterwards, you gave me an autograph when I asked for one." Seeing his teammates confused expression, he explained, "Sakura-chan was the female ace on the boy's team and was their buchou." Jirou called out excitedly, bouncing his way over to her. Sakura smiled at Jirou.

"It has been awhile, Jirou-kun. I trust you are doing well?" Sakura asked smiling. Jirou nodded, "That's good to hear." Sakura looked over to the remaining Hyotei regulars. "I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo, captain of Hyotei." The same arrogant man with purplish hair and black eyes said.

A boy with shoulder length blue hair and black eyes, wearing glasses, introduced himself next. "I'm Oshitari Yuushi."

"Gakuto Mukahi, I'm Oshitari's doubles partner, nice to meet you." The red headed boy with blue eyes said smirking.

"This is Munehiro Kabaji." The black haired boy with black eyes nodded and said, "Usu."

"I'm Ryo Shishido." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, it's nice to meet you, Sakura-san." A boy with gray hair and brown eyes stated smiling.

"I'm Wakashi Hiyoshi, nice to meet you." A boy with brown hair and black hair stated.

Sakura smiled, "It's nice to meet you as well." Sakura and the others turned the doors that lead to the hallway, when they heard people talking loudly.

The doors opened revealing Seigaku, Shitenhoji, Fudomine, Higa, and Yamabuki, Rokku (Or something like that, it's the team that has Aoi and Saeki on it). Ryoma Echizen in front of the whole group ignoring the commotion, he looked up and saw RikkaiDai and Hyotei already there. Then he saw Sakura, and his eyes went wide. Sakura smirked at his expression. Sakura began walking towards Ryoma, who was walking towards her.

"It's been a while, hasn't Ryo-chan?" Sakura questioned smirking down at him. This caught the attention of everyone, including the newly arrived teams. Small arms wrapped around her mid-section and her eyes softened, which made some of the people who could see her face blush.

Ryoma pulled back smirking, "Mada mada dane, Kura-nee." Sakura laughed and took his hat off his head, and ruffled his hair.

"That's one thing I didn't miss." Sakura giggled.

"O'Chibi? Who is this nya~?" Eiji Kikumaru asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Rikkai's female regular." Sakura said grinning.

*Done*

Yami: Did everyone like it?

Sakura: We hope you review!


End file.
